


I can fly away

by misahyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misahyo/pseuds/misahyo
Summary: Mina is the only thing that can make Sana nervous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont remember how high school worked so sorry for any inaccuracies.  
> title is from bolbbalgan4's travel more specifically khan's cover of it.

Sana likes to think that she’s pretty confident, and why shouldn’t she be? She's pretty enough that she has seen someone literally walk into a wall because they were too busy staring at her to pay attention to where they were going (She sure hopes its because she was pretty anyway…). Plus her grades are doing reasonably well she thinks, she's even somehow managing to pass maths despite the fact that she majorly sucks at it.

 

There _is_ one thing that makes her nervous though. Girls. Or more specifically one girl, Myoui Mina aka the girl that Sana and probably more than a quarter of the school population has a crush on.

 

Somehow she's managed to avoid talking to the girl despite sitting right next to her during science; but does it really count as avoidance if she physically cannot speak because Mina is so beautiful her brain kind of starts shortcircuiting whenever she looks at her? Who knows.

 

How she’s managed to maintain good grades in science is beyond her. A solid ninety percent of her time is spent concentrating on not accidentally staring at Mina for too long and trying not to panic and fall out of her chair (that had only happened twice so far! Success!) whenever her arm brushed against her benchmates as they were working.

 

Now, however, all of her avoidance tactics are useless. Because, like the useless gay she is she hadn't been paying any attention to the lesson and as such had not had the time to protest against her teachers decision on who was working together for this semester's final project.

 

It's not even entirely fault, Momo had been the one who was messaging her about how cute her crush was for once which of course meant Sana had to quickly glance at Mina only to see her pouting as she looked down at the work in confusion and honestly how the hell was she supposed to concentrate when something that damn cute was stuck in her head.

 

Considering the extent of their interaction before now was Sana trying not to gay panic too obviously and basically running away after every lesson so she can have enough time to compose herself so that she actually has a chance to concentrate on her next lesson… she’s sure this whole project think is going to go wonderfully. Everything will go great. She’s absolutely entirely fine.

 

She’s fucked.

 

Because now Mina is looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard over the sound of her heartbeat going into overdrive. Luckily for her Mina seems to register the confusion on her face and repeats the question.The whole conversation was a blur to her and the only thing she can actually remember is agreeing to Mina’s suggestion a bit too loudly and making the girl laugh. It was adorable. Everything that Mina does is adorable.

 

Oh and also they’re meeting in the library after school on friday to work on the project. Which means Sana has exactly two and a half days to figure out how not to embarrass herself.

 

-

 

She doesn't figure it out.

 

-

 

**sana:**

_16:27_

im going to death

 

**momo:**

_16:27_

????

 

**nayeon:**

_16:28_

ur meeting myoui mina soon right

 

**sana:**

_16:28_

aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

 

**momo:**

_16:28_

i think that's a yes???

 

**sana:**

_16:28_

MAYBE SO

 

**momo:**

_16:28_

GOOD LUCK!!!!

 

**sana:**

_16:28_

thank

 

_16:29_

oh wait fuck she’s here byeeee

 

**momo:**

_16:29_

byeee

 

**nayeon:**

_16:30_

dont die

 

**sana:**

_16:30_

sksklsk im try

shes so

prwttu

im gay

 

**momo:**

_16:30_

i know

 

**nayeon:**

_16:31_

everyone knows

its slightly obvious

 

**sana:**

_16:31_

sshshhshhhhh

im go

study

 

**nayeon:**

_16:31_

well.

theres a first for everything i suppose

 

**momo:**

_16:32_

sksksksmsmsmkld

shes gonna kill u

 

**sana**

_16:35_

like u can talk

skalskks wait im being told off

mina said i shldnt text while we r working

shes pouting its !!!!!!

gotta goooo

 

**momo:**

_16:35_

….

 

**nayeon:**

_16:35_

whipped

 

-

 

"Okay!" Sana grins as she locks her phone, "the phone is off now, happy?" Mina simply nods in reply, the pout on her face quickly shifting into a smile as Sana scrambles to shove the phone into her bag.  
  
In her haste Sana manages to lean slightly too far to the side as she reaches under the table for her bag, luckily for her Mina has faster reflexes than her and manages to grip onto her arm so that she can right herself before she falls off the chair entirely. She's sure her face is bright red right now and Mina staring at her wide eyed and asking if she's okay is really not helping.  
  
Barely five minutes in and she's already done for, she thinks, covering her face with her hands.  
  
It's fine. She's got this.  
  
Only then she looks up and finds Mina barely a few centimetres away from her face.  
  
Yeah she's definitely not got this.

 

Sana quickly ducks her head down again, hoping to hide her blush as she tries to slow her breathing back down to normal and praying that her face is not as flushed as it feels. She really has to get herself together before Mina decides that she’s weird or annoying or-

 

“Sana?” Mina’s voice is soft, her hand even softer as she rests it on Sana’s shoulder reassuringly, “are you okay?”

 

Sana looks up, blinking in her direction as she processes. Mina’s hand is on her shoulder. Surprisingly it doesn’t make her panic as she usually would, maybe it’s because Mina looks so genuinely concerned (her heart still flutters a little though.)

 

“Um yeah… I..” she nods sharply, trying to shake her brain back into working properly, “So… the project? What are we… what topic do you wanna do?”

“We’re studying stuff related to the ecosystem, right?” Mina questions, Sana nodding slightly in response, “so i figured since i have the nitrogen cycle memorised that would be…” her brows furrow as she tries to think of the correct word, lips starting to form into that deadly pout.

 

“..Preferable?” Sana suggests and the grin Mina gives her in thanks is so bright that the sun seems dull in comparison. “I’m fine with that.” she smiles back at her, “i haven’t really been paying much attention in class, though, so …” she cuts herself off with a shy giggle, her hand tapping against the table betraying her nerves.“I don't really think i’ll be of much use.”

 

“That’s fine,” Mina says, taking hold of Sana’s hand between both of her own and squeezing gently in an effort to calm her. “I’m sure you'll pick it up in no time anyway.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

-

 

**sana** :

_ 18:32 _

aaaaaaaahhhhhhh

 

**momo:**

_ 18:32 _

SANAAA

 

**nayeon:**

_ 18:32 _

oh shes back

howd ur study date go

  
  


**sana:**

_ 18:33 _

skskkaksks it wasnt a

but u gays

shes so !!!!

 

**momo:**

_ 18:33 _

cute??

 

**nayeon:**

_ 18:33 _

i know i am

 

**sana:**

_ 18:33 _

well.

 

_ 18:34 _

i have Important News

 

**momo:**

_ 18:34 _

?????????

 

**nayeon:**

_ 18:34 _

???????????????

 

**sana:**

_ 18:35 _

??

 

**nayeon:**

_ 18:35 _

tell us u fool!!!

 

**sana:**

_ 18:36 _

oh right yh

guess who 

maybe asked myoui mina

 

_ 18:37 _

if she wanted to work on the project

this weekend

at my house

  
  


**momo:**

_ 18:37 _

!!!!!!!!!!!

:0

 

**nayeon:**

_ 18:38 _

thats exciting and all

but why do u refer to her as myoui mina

why not just.

mina

 

**sana:**

_ 18:38 _

i.. dont know???

 

**momo:**

_ 18:39 _

arent u supposed to shorten names

for ppl u like?

likr isnt that why nicknames r a thing?

 

**sana:**

_ 18:39 _

u mean like how u call chaeyoung chae?? ;)

 

**nayeon:**

_ 18:40 _

OH????

What

Momo?????????

??????????

 

**momo:**

_ 18:41 _

oh wow look at the time i have to go sleep

good luck with ur date saturday sana :))

 

**nayeon**

_ 18:41 _

well.

i see how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the disappearing. was busy

Myoui Mina is in _her_ room. On _her_ bed.

Sure technically it’s just for their project and once it’s over they’ll go back to being acquaintances at best, nodding to each other in the halls. Right now though, Mina is here, talking to her casually as if it's something they do regularly, lazily draped across the bed as she types one handed on the laptop in front of her. It’s really kind of a lot to process.

Somehow Mina looks so good with minimum makeup and hair half messed up from her habit of pushing her hand through her as she thinks and Sana honestly kind of thinks it should be illegal but not really because then Mina would be in jail and not like, right beside her. In her room.

She probably looked stupid in comparison, half curled up inside a blanket on a chair that span to the side slightly whenever she moved, laptop balanced precariously between the top of her knees and her stomach.

The worst part about it is that Sana thinks she could kind of get used to this; The whole hanging around and chatting while they work thing. It’s strange how Mina manages to make her so comfortable and so flustered at the same time.

Keeping her thoughts on track was really a task and a half today, but the project needed to be finished by tonight because Sana’s rotten luck had gained them the first presentation slot on monday and nobody should have to do homework on sundays that was just… wrong. But right, the project.

Mina really wasn’t kidding when she had said she had it memorised. Sana barely had to do anything other than type things up as Mina recounted all the stuff she had memorised. It was really unfair that Mina got to be so smart and pretty and cute and awesome and confident while Sana was just a flustered mess ninety percent of the time (one hundred percent of the time around Mina.).

Really all Sana needed to do was make a few changes here and there, organising sentences better and making the whole thing look better in general. Mina probably could have left half an hour ago, she'd told her so already, but she hadn't and that was weird. But also super nice because if she's spending more time with her than she needs to it must be because she enjoys it right? Or because she's bored; Or because she felt sorry for her or... Yeah she'd rather assume it was the former.

Every time she looks across at Mina to ask her for an opinion on the design Mina is looks back at her almost instantly, as id she'd been waiting, and she'd smile that super cute gummy smile of hers and listen so intently as Sana spoke. If Sana hadn't already had The Biggest crush on her she certainly would have done after seeing her like this, focused on her work and yet simultaneously finding the time to interact with her. Myoui Mina's charms were inescapable today. 

Her friends seemed to enjoy her commentary on this over text if their responses were anything to go by and they were being their usual annoyingly loveable selves, teasing her abtout hanging out with her crush, calling it a date and such. She'd probably be more annoyed about it if she wasn't so excited about the whole situation herself (and also super busy definitely doing her work and not staring at Mina at all because that would be weird...).

By the time the two of them had finished the project, Sana reluctantly admitting it was complete, unable to find any more issues with it to fix, it had gotten dark outside. It seemed almost the entire day had passed by without either of them really realising. (Or Sana hadn't realised anyway, Mina might have but she didn't know, reading minds wasn't really her thing.)

Mina didn't seem all that shocked at the darkening sky outside as the two of them stood at the door, Sana there under the pretense of being super polite and needing to guide guests to the door. 

"I'll see you monday then?" Mina said, her left hand tapping against the laptop she held under her arm, "for the project presentation thing?"

"Yeah." Sana replied, quickly pulling her phone from her pocket, "Just in case i find any more errors could i... number?"

"Number?" Mina asked, "You mean my phone number?"

"Thats the one.. You know. For the project."

"Only for the project?" Mina smirks knowingly, “So you don’t want my number just because you like me?

“Uhhhh… what. How.” a strangled noise escapes from her throat, “How did you..”

“I’m not entirely oblivious you know. You are kind of obvious. Always glancing at me and blushing whenever i look back. It’s cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah." Mina blushes slightly, spare hand reaching up to mess her hair up even more, "You’re cute.”

She struggles not to gasp or scream or otherwise show her surprise in a weird way, already feeling a blush settling across her own cheeks too, “So. number….”

“I’ll give it to you on one condition….” Sana blinks up at her in confusion, “ Ask me on a date sometime. Soon.”

“I.. ummmm.” She pauses. Blinks a few times. Finally processes. Struggles not to stumble over her enthusiastic response “Yeah! Okay sure can do thank you you’re great and really cute i will yeah. I will. Ask you out on a date soon I mean.”

“I figured.” Mina's grin is so wide now that her eyes are barely visible as she reaches over to take the phone from her “you’re really adorable when you ramble.”

“Only when I ramble?” Sana asks, pouting teasingly.

“Other times too. I’ll tell you when we go on that date.” Mina winks at her as she starts typing her number into the phone.

“Then i’ll make sure it’s really soon.”

“Wonderful." The phone is handed back to her, "See you monday?”

“For wha-" she's too busy staring at Mina's number in awe to understand for a second, "Oh yeah the presentation.”

“We’re totally gonna ace it.”

“Yeah well. We make a good team.” Sana shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant even though she's basically screaming inside. 

“That we do.” With that Mina turns and leaves, Sana watching as she heads off down the street, eyes unable to leave her form, glued to her until she disappears around the corner.

Sana closes the door with a slam, leaning against it as she processes. Myoui Mina. Wants to go on a date with her. She has her number. Wow. Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow.

Her friends are gonna lose it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt that good but i wanted to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> its been quite a while since ive wrote anything? im hoping this is reasonably okay. this has been in my drafts for a while and i finally got inspired to finish it so. comments are greatly appreciated ☆  
> /this is also up on aff. is about as finished as its gonna get tbh


End file.
